poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Other Dogs
Aside from The Pound Puppies, there are also other dogs of any shape, size, color, and breed. Some are good friends of the Pound Puppies. Only a few will get in the Pound Puppies way. Owner of the Bark and Growl Cafe He is one of the dogs whom Cooler, Nose Marie, Whopper, and Howler met in Bright Eyes, Come Home. Like Bright Eyes, he and his partners were tricked by Sam "Quick-Fingers" Quentinn into stealing. The Owner of the Bark and Growl Cafe agreed to help Cooler and the others save Bright Eyes and expose Sam Quentin for the fraud he is. Voiced by Brian Cummings. Shaky A small chihuahua mix who was abandoned by his former owners in How to Found a Pound. He was rescued by Cooler and taken into Holly's Puppy Pound, but Shaky was still traumatized by the incident. After Cooler told him his story of how the Pound Puppies came to be, Shaky felt better and no longer fears humans. Voiced by Frank Welker. Buster A dog who usually spins around and is often leaving homes in shambles in From Wags to Riches. The truth is that Buster didn't have a loving family to teach him manners. When the Belveshires' house was wrecked, Buster was accused of doing it and was blamed by Nose Marie. When it was revealed that Catgut wrecked the library, Nose Marie apologized to Buster and Buster forgave her. Buster was later adopted by the Belveshires to cheer up Hubert, son of Lord and Lady Belveshire. Voiced by Ronnie Schell. Shauna A pregnant shar-pei who got lost during a severe snowstorm in Snowbound Pound. Shauna was rescued by the Pound Puppies and Holly. With the help of Dr. Weston, Shauna gave birth to nine puppies and was reunited with the Simons, who are her owners. Voiced by Linda Gary. Zazu, the Fairy Dogmother An oddball fairy dogmother who appeared from out of nowhere after the Pound Puppies wished about a star in The Fairy Dogmother. Whenever she tries to grant a wish, the wishes backfire. Finally, convinced by the Pound Puppies, Zazu was able to master the power of granting wishes. She even helped Holly win the heart of Mervin at the dance. She appeared again in Happy Howlidays in an attempt to convince Katrina to reopen Holly's Puppy Pound. Voiced by Joan Gardner. Uncle JR Whopper Whopper's uncle who was coming to visit his nephew in Whopper Cries Uncle. The Pound Puppies and Holly disguised themselves as a wealthy family in order to impress him. However, Uncle JR reveals that he isn't rich either and that he is from Milwaukee, not Texas. Uncle JR is afraid of cats. He is then adopted by a family from Texas. Voiced by John Stephenson. Sherlock Bones A goofy bloodhound hired by the Pound Puppies and Holly to look for their stolen items in In Pups We Trust. When the items were found at Howler's dog house, the other Pound Puppies thought that Howler is the culprit. However, it turns out that it was a family of racoons who took the Pound Puppies' items. Sherlock Bones was later adopted by the building inspector who passed Holly's Puppy Pound as a safe place for the puppies to stay. Sherlock Bones' name is a play on Arthur Conan Doyle's fictional hero, Sherlock Holmes. Voiced by Pat Fraley. Spudge A homeless dog whom Howler met in In Pups We Trust. Spudge and Howler ran into Captain Slaughter while looking for something to eat. They were rescued by the other Pound Puppies. Voiced by Brian Cummings. Muffy A girl dog whom Howler bid goodbye in The Captain and the Cats. '''She is inspired by Katharine Hepburn. Voiced by Ruth Buzzi. Bowser A young puppy who was kidnapped by Captain Slaughter on the night before he was about to be adopted in '''The Captain and the Cats. Fortunately, he was rescued by the Pound Puppies. Voiced by Casey Ellison. Pupnick A friendly Shiba Inu mix who arrived in the United States from Mongrowlia in Secret Agent Pup. Pupnick's favorite hobby is doing the Hopak, a Russian dance? in which Pupnick jump kicks while crossing his arms and shouting "Hey!" during his dance. He has a crush on Bright Eyes while he was staying with the Pound Puppies. He is pursued by Clawfinger's henchmen because his collar contains a brain crystal, which will allow Clawfinger to brainwash every dog in the world. Pupnick helped the Pound Puppies foil Clawfinger and save Bright Eyes. He is later adopted. Voiced by Pat Fraley. Clawfinger An evil bulldog who dreams of taking over the world in Secret Agent Pup. He sent his two spies(Voiced by Roger Rose and Frank Welker) to capture Pupnick and bring back his collar. It was then that Pupnick's collar contains a brain crystal, which Clawfinger can use to brainwash all the dogs in the world. He owns the Casino Evil. His henchmen kidnapped Brigt Eyes because she was wearing Pupnick's collar. Clawfinger and his henchmen were defeated by the Pound Puppies before he could carry out his plans on Mount Muttmore. Voiced by Roger Rose. Penelope Penelope is Cooler's ex-girlfriend in Wagga Wagga. Before Wagga Wagga was destroyed by Captain Slaughter, Penelope was a singer at Cooler's cafe. Penelope and Cooler were separated after escaping Captain Slaughter. She arrived at Holly's Puppy Pound to rescue the captured citizens of Wagga Wagga. When they reached Katrina's fur factory, the Pound Puppies found out that Penelope has a husband named Danny and three children while rescue the captured citizens of Wagga Wagga. Penelope, Danny, and their children are later adopted. Penelope and Danny are voiced by Linda Gary and Frank Welker respectively. Three Wise Guys The Three Wise Guys are a trio of dogs who arrived at Holly's Puppy Pound to look for the Star Puppy in The Star Pup. The trio consists of Byron P. Fleabottom, Wolfie, and Fleaco. Fleaco is a tall, lanky Beagle-Harrier who speaks with an Italian accent. Wolfie, a round bearded Collie, doesn't speak, so he only honks his nose. Byron is an Aidi who is the smallest of the trio. They thought that Nose Marie was the Star Puppy because she had a heart-shaped birthmark on her neck. However, the heart-shaped birthmark turned out to be a drawing out of make-up. Then, they thought Howler was the Star Puppy because he had a heart-shaped birthmark on his foot. But, Howler stated that it's only a piece of bubblegum he stepped on while running away from Captain Slaughter. They left Holly's Puppy Pound after their search failed. Byron, Fleaco, and Wolfie are voiced by Roger Rose, Pat Fraley, and Frank Welker respectively. They are inspired by the Marx Brothers(Fleaco is inspired by Chico Marx, Wolfie is inspired by Harpo Marx, and Byron is inspired by Groucho Marx). Tiny A little puppy who had a limp in Happy Howlidays. He was chased out the alley by two alley dogs who don't tolerate outsiders. He was rescued by the Pound Puppies. After the Pound Puppies told the two alley dogs that friendship is the nicest christmas gift, the alley dogs felt were heartbrokened and apologized to Tiny for being mean. After the Pound Puppies, Tiny, and the two alley dogs howled "God rest ye merry, gentleman", all the people who heard their howling helped Holly reopen the pound. Tiny is then adopted by a boy named Charlie. Tiny is voiced by Danny Cooksey. The two alley dogs are voiced by Frank Welker and Brian Cummings. Terrible Terrier An ominous creature who haunted Holly's Puppy Pound in Ghost Hounders. He warned the Pound Puppies and Holly to be gone by midnight. He even spits goo. When Biff Barker confronted the Terrible Terrier, he chases Biff Barker and Yapper all around the puppy pound. Ironically, the Terrible Terrier is actually Catgut in disguise. Voiced by Frank Welker. Biff Barker A basset hound who is the star of Ghost Hounder and Whopper's hero in Ghost Hounders. The Pound Puppies sent him a howligram to fight the Terrible Terrier. When Biff came face-to-face with the Terrible Terrier, his true nature was revealed. He was afraid of ghosts. His fear caused the Pound Puppies to no longer trust him. After Biff Barker and his agent, Yapper, found out that the Terrible Terrier is a robot, Cooler, Biff, and Yapper rescued the other Pound Puppies from being turned into fur coats. After Biff proved his courage, Whopper once again found him as a hero. He and Yapper helped the Pound Puppies teach Katrina Stoneheart a lesson by covering themselves in makeup and scare Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut out of town. Biff is voiced by Chuck McCann. Yapper Yapper is Biff Barker's agent in Ghost Hounders. He is often seen with Biff and is concerned for his safety. After Yapper and Biff found out that the Terrible Terrier is a fake, he, Biff and Cooler rescued the other Pound Puppies from being turned into fur coats. Yapper is voiced by Pat Fraley. Schep Schep is a saint bernard who helped Whopper deliver Cheep-Cheep, an injured baby bird, to the Pound Puppies HQ Emergency Room. He is later adopted at the end of The Bird Dog. Voiced by Frank Welker. Pal Pal is a puppy whose tail can't wag, taking the Pound Puppies by surprise in Tail of the Pup. After several attempts to cheer Pal up, the Pound Puppies decided to show him the hall of puppy power for a reason to make his tail wag. Seeing Greg sad because his friend moved away, Pal decides to cheer Greg up and his tail finally wags. Pal is then adopted by Greg. Voiced by Brice Beckham. Bessie Bessie is a little puppy whom Katrina told Shannon and her family that she isn't for sale in King Whopper. '''Nose Marie and Cooler then free Bessie from her cage. On the way to Shannon's house, Cooler, Nose Marie, and Bessie were sprayed by a bratty boy with a garden house. Nose Marie and Cooler finally delivered Bessie to Shannon. Voiced by Thy Lee. Casey Casey is a puppy who got separated from his owners while on a camping trip in '''Casey, Come Home. He arrived at Pound Puppies HQ and told them what happened. Although puppy power showed them how Jonathon, Casey's owner, missed Casey very much, it didn't show the location of Jonathon's house. With the help of Silver Paw and his tribe of wolves, The Pound Puppies and Casey journeyed through the forest and crawled under Danger Mountain until they finally reached Jonathon's home. Voiced by Danny Cooksey. Lucy Lucy is a pregnant Samoyed mix in Where do Puppies Come From? and Pups On the Loose. Her life partner is Rusty. While Lucy was pregant, she had a craving for a dog food and ice cream sundae with chocolate syrup, limberger cheese, coconut, ketchup, dill pickles, cherries, and beef gravy. According to Holly and Nose Marie, Lucy was very hungry. That night, Lucy finally gave birth to three puppies named Candy, Andy, and Mandy. In Pups On the Loose, Lucy and Rusty asked the Pound Puppies to babysit their children while they collect their dog bones. Lucy, Rusty, and their children were later adopted. Voiced by Patricia Parris. Rusty Rusty is a Plott Hound in Where do Puppies Come From? and Pups On the Loose. His life partner is Lucy. Before Lucy gave birth to three puppies, Rusty was very nervous about being a father. Later that night, Rusty became the proud father of Candy, Mandy, and Andy. In Pups On the Loose, He and Lucy asked the Pound Puppies to babysit their children while they collect their dog bones. Rusty, Lucy, and their three children were later adopted. Voiced by Phil Proctor. Candy, Andy, and Mandy Candy, Andy, and Mandy are triplet Samoyed/Plott Hound mixed puppies in Pups On the Loose. They are Lucy and Rusty's children. Candy, Mandy, and Andy usually argue and bicker with each other over almost everything, whether who should use flour, who should lick the spoon, which owner they should live with, etc. Their bickering sometimes gets the better of them as they were almost captured by Katrina Stoneheart and broke puppy power. When Cooler told them that since puppy power is broken, the triplets should live with separate owners. Candy, Andy, and Mandy were horrified by the idea because they would have no one else to play with. The triplets then promised never to argue with each other again and that they promised to get along with each other, causing puppy power to return to normal. Along with their parents, Candy, Andy, and Mandy are adopted. Voiced by Russi Taylor, Benji Gregory, and Thy Lee respectively. Buddy Buddy is a puppy who had an imaginary friend named Bob in The Invisible Friend. The Pound Puppies thought that Buddy made Bob up to cause trouble. However, it turns out that puppy power has made Bob invisible and that Bob is a brontosaurus. Buddy apologized to the Pound Puppies for all the mischief he caused and that Bob is just pretend. The Pound Puppies told Buddy that they knew about the whole thing and that Bob filled them in. When Buddy was caught by Katrina, the Pound Puppies and Bob rushed outside. Katrina forgot about Buddy, thinking that Bob's footsteps are earthquakes and ran away. Buddy is later adopted by a boy named Colin, who also had an imaginary friend of his own. Voiced by Nancy Cartwright. Blue Blue is a puppy whom Jerry adopts in Kid in the Doghouse. After learning that Jerry ran away from home, the Pound Puppies, along with Blue, decided to use reverse psychology in order to get Jerry to do chores. After Jerry finally pitched in to do chores, Jerry and Blue were reunited with Jerry's parents. Jerry then promised to his parents that he will do his chores, including taking care of Blue. Voiced by Nancy Linari. Scratchy Scratchy is a Welsh terrier whom Jerry was supposed to give a flea bath in Kid in the Doghouse. His fleas spread and infested Holly, Blue, and the Pound Puppies. When the Pound Puppies finally convinced Jerry to do his chores, Scratchy was finally given a flea bath and he was adopted. Teensy Teensy was a very tiny puppy in Little Big Dog. Mistaken for a mouse, Catgut chased Teensy around until Teensy was rescued by Nose Marie. Nose Marie has grown attached to Teensy and vice virsa. Teensy is easily frightened, in which he states "You know what? I'm a-scared of everything." When he was about to be adopted, Teensy cried and didn't want to leave Nose Marie. After several monthes, Teensy grew up to be a huge dog. Teensy then knew it was time to be adopted. Before Teensy left, he told Nose Marie that whenever she is in trouble, all she has to do is let out a howl and Teensy will come for her. He is then adopted by a girl at the farm. Voiced by Lorenzo Music. Toots Toots is the leader of a gang of dogs called the Crushers in The Bright Eyes Mob. One of the Crushers is Princefeld, a stray dog wearing a Gatsby cap with a yellow patch, sunglasses, and a green jacket. Toots tricked Bright Eyes into stealing Mr. Bruno's weinies and some squeaky toys. When they arrived at Katrina Stoneheart's home, Bright Eyes was chased by Katrina and the Crushers sprang into action to rescue her. After Katrina has been exposed for a fraud, Mrs. Vanderspiff decides to adopt Toots and her gang, much to Toots and her gang rejoice. Toots apologized to Bright Eyes and she and her gang gave up their life of crime. Toots was voiced by Dana Hill. Her partners, Princefeld and a muscular member of the Crushers, are voiced by Jim Cummings and Brian Cummings. Toby Toby is a puppy who was adopted by Henry in Goodnight, Sweet Pups. Arf Arf is a puppy who, hence his name, arfs in The Rescue Pups. Just before he was about to be adopted by Jody, Jody's mother told her that they can't adopt a puppy because they would make too much noise. Arf was heartbroken and wanted to stay with Jody. When Jody fell down a hole after she ran away from home, Arf rushed outside to rescue Jody, only to be stopped by the Pound Puppies. Arf told the Pound Puppies that Jody is in trouble and they rushed to rescue Jody. Arf told Jody's mother that Jody is in trouble and she followed Arf to where Jody is. Jody is rescued by the fire department. Arf is finally adopted by Jody after Jody promised her mother that she would never run away again. Voiced by Kath Soucie. Freddie Freddie is a bloodhound puppy who got loose and was rescued by Nose Marie in Nose Marie Day. When Nose Marie tried to take care of Freddie, including telling him a bedtime story, the other Pound Puppies reminded her that it's her day off. After learning that Nose Marie ran away, the Pound Puppies, Holly, and Freddie rushed to the airport to tell her that they wouldn't be the same without her. Freddie is then adopted by Lisa. Voiced by Phillip Glasser. Thunderhawk Thunderhawk is a siberian husky puppy who prefers the cold than the heat in Snow Puppies. When learning that Nahook has no sled dog for the race at Alaska, Thunderhawk volunteers to be Nahook's sled dog. During the race, Thunderhawk learned that the Pound Puppies are in danger, he gave up the race to save the Pound Puppies. Though Thunderhawk lost the race, Nahook still adopts Thunderhawk because he knows that friendship is more important than winning. Voiced by Vaughn Tyree Jelks. Sparky Sparky is a golden retriever puppy who is training to be a fire dog in Where's the Fire? Whopper tries to tell Sparky that he is a retriever, but Sparky still prefers to be a fire dog. After Whopper, Holly, Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut are trapped in a fire on one of the pound's towers, Sparky and the other Pound Puppies came to the rescue. Cooler was able to get Whopper and others out of the tower while Sparky puts out the fire. Because of his bravery, Sparky is then adopted by the fire department. Voiced by Gabriel Damon. Beazer Beazer is a puppy who was very bored in The Wonderful World of Whopper. She was so bored that she could scream. That is until Whopper persuaded Beazer to use her imagination. Although Beazer was pessimistic about using her imagination, she decided to give it a try. With her imagination, Beazer and Whopper imagined that they had fun adventures in space and in the Medieval Times. When she met Davie, Davie was bored because the playground is closed. Beazer persuaded Davie to use his imagination and Davie adopted Beazer. Voiced by Allyce Beasley. Allison Allison is a little puppy in Dog and Caterpillar. Just when Cooler and Allison headed out the pound, they are trapped by Catgut. Whopper saved Cooler and Allison by distracting Catgut and trapping him in a garbage cage. Cooler praised Whopper for saving him and Allison and left. Scrounger Originally a member of the Pound Puppies in the 1985 TV Special, Scrounger makes his guest starring appearance in Garbage Night the Musical. Scrounger was addicted to eating junk food, in which Cooler stated that Scrounger is a junk food junkie. At first, Scrounger refused to go back to the Pound Puppy HQ with the Pound Puppies because he loves junk food. That is until Howler and Cooler showed him via Pup-o-scope that eating junk food can be dangerous. Learning his lesson, Scrounger is then adopted by Melissa. Voiced by Ron Palillo in the TV Special, Frank Welker in Wagga Wagga, and Gregg Berger in Garbage Night the Musical. Canine Cafe Trio The Canine Cafe Trio are a trio of dogs who owned the self-proclaimed Canine Cafe in Garbage Night the Musical. Like Scrounger, they are addicted to eating junk food. When learning that their junk food eating has turned them into junk food junkies, they were horrified. Along with Scrounger, they also gave up eating junk food. They were later adopted by the children who lived at the Haven House Children's Home. The waiter is voiced by Rene Auberjonois. His two assistants are voiced by Thy Lee and Janice Tori. King(AKA No-Name) King was once stray dog whom Cooler met in Cooler, Come Back. He was stubborn and he doesn't trust any humans. Whenever Cooler tells the children who arrived at the dog pound he was staying to adopt a puppy in cage one, King thought that Cooler was blowing his chance of escaping. He later learned that Cooler was an unselfish dog and was sad to see Cooler taken on the red leash. With the help of Carolyn, King was able to save Cooler from certain doom. King is then adopted by Carolyn. Voiced by Rob Paulson. Spats Spats is a miniature Austrailian sheperd whom Cooler met while staying at the pound in Cooler, Come Back. When she was in Cage 1, Cooler rescued her by telling a boy to adopt Spats. Later, Spats led the other Pound Puppies and Holly to the pound where Cooler is staying. Voiced by Ami Foster. Burlap Burlap is a puppy who was in Cage 1 of the pound Cooler was staying in Cooler, Come Back. Cooler rescued Burlap by telling Terry to adopt Burlap. She is then adopted by Terry. Voiced by Nancy Cartwright. Colette Colette is a Saint-Usage Spaniel in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. She also a young mother of puppies. When the Bone of Scone was split in half, Whopper and Colette were kidnapped by Lumpy and Bones and turned into guard dogs by Marvin McNasty's Mean Machine. She is turned back to normal when one of her children said "I love you" to her. Her children are later adopted. Voiced by Cathy Cavadini. Whopper's Niece and Nephew Whopper's niece and nephew are Whopper's godchildren in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. They were curious about where Puppy Power came from until Whopper tells them his story. At first, the pups didn't believe Whopper until Big Paw shows up. They are voiced by Alwyn and Jasper Kushner respectively. Digalot Digalot is Cooler's ancestor and Arthur's dog in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. It was Digalot who pulled the Bone and Scone and discovered Puppy Power. Voiced by Brennan Howard. Florence Florence is a Golden Retriever nurse dog who tended for Collette while she was pregnant in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. After Collete gave birth to a few healthy puppies, Florence told Tammy, Jeff, and the Pound Puppies the good news. Her name is a play on the well known British nurse, Florence Nightingale. Voiced by Susan Silo. Big Paw A thousands-of-years-old Newfoundland/Pug, Old English Sheepdog mix puppy who is considered to be the tallest puppy ever seen in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. He appeared when Digalot pulled the Bone of Scone a thousand years ago. The Pound Puppies encountered him while he was wandering through a forest. He told the others that he is a lonely puppy and he has no friends. The Pound Puppies and Big Paw became good friends and together, they foiled Marvin McNasty's scheme and saved Puppy Power. He is then adopted by the curator of the museum. Big Paw was voiced by Tony Longo and his singing voice was provided by Mark Vieha. Itchy and Snichey Itchy and Snichey are Nabbit's twin doberman pinchers who serve as guard dogs in the TV Special. They usually have a habit of scratching, since they are infested with fleas. They like to chew on dog bones. Notice that Itchy is the one with red eyes and Snichey is the one with yellow eyes. They are voiced by Don Messick and Frank Welker respectively. Louie Louie is a member of the Pound Puppies who served food to Violet and Cooler in the TV Special. He is good at cooking, but according to Cooler, he is not a good joke teller. He has an assistant who plays the violin. Voiced by Don Messick. Which dog should've been a new member of the Pound Puppies if the TV series is ever remade? Owner of the Bark and Growl Cafe Shaky Buster Shauna Zazu Uncle JR Sherlock Bones Spudge Muffy Bowser Pupnick Clawfinger Penelope three Wise Guys Tiny Biff Barker Yapper Schep Pal Bessie Casey Lucy Rusty Candy, Andy, and Mandy Buddy Blue Teensy Toots Arf Freddie Thunderhawk Sparky Beazer Allison Scrounger Canine Cafe Trio King Spats Burlap Colette Whopper's Godchildren Digalot Florence Big Paw Itchy and Snichey Louie and his assistant Category:Dogs